MrBrightside
by karina I
Summary: un song fic sobre sasuke y su regreso,tal vez en este encuentre el amor que una vez dejo abandonado al marcharse. sasu X hinaONESHOT


**Mr. Brightside**

* * *

Se hace de noche, estoy encerrado en mente y alma, siempre he sido frió pero mi mente hoy piensa en algo diferente, me levanto del sillón no aguanto mas estar encerrado en esta prisión que me trae recuerdos tristes y cortantes, sobre muertes…me acerco a la puerta y la abro, enseguida el brillo de las luces de la calle se transparentan en mi rostro, a caminar he comenzado como todas las noches aunque esta estoy seguro no es igual este es mi regreso a esta ciudad después de tantos años de buscar poder , claro que esta noche no será como las demás…

**COMING OUT OF MY CAGE****  
****AND I´VE BEEN DOING JUST FINE ****  
****GOTTA GOTTA BE DOWN ****  
****BECAUSE I WANT IT ALL **

Al pasar delante un prostíbulo me trae varios recuerdos , llevo tiempo sin entrar así que decido entrar a ver , veo una chica que conozco , ella también me conoce tal vez demasiado , extraño su piel contra la mía, sus gemidos chocar contra mi oído y aun mas sentir su corazón palpitante ,pero debo sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza ,lo que recuerdo solo han sido sueños y lo único real ha sido un dulce beso , uno solo y no se como sacarlo de mi memoria sin lastimar lo poco y enterrado que me queda de corazón.

**IT STARTED OUT WITH A KISS ****  
****HOW DID IT END UP LIKE THIS? ****  
****IT WAS ONLY A KISS ****  
****IT WAS ONLY A KISS ****  
**

Pensándolo bien todavía no la olvido, no lo he logrado, siempre he soñado con tocar su piel si no fuera por que es la mas costosa de todas las damas de compañía del lugar ya hubiera logrado unir algo mas que mis suplicantes labios a los dulces de ella, tal vez sea mejor cambiar de sueño, me sentare en una silla a ver como coquetea con los demás chicos mientras yo tal vez solo imagino que estoy en el lugar de uno de esos chicos, entre los brazos de ella.

Tengo sueño, pero no importa la debo vigilar, la veo salir del lugar con un joven pelirrojo con un cigarrillo en la mano derecha seria mejor seguirlos pero prefiero verlos desde la ventana, al ver por la ventana que ella toma un taxi y se va con el chico no aguanto mas debo pedir algo de alcohol es duro solo pensar en lo que harán, lo que ella hará….

**  
****NOW I´M FALLING ASLEEP ****  
****AND SHE´S CALLING A CAB ****  
****WHILE HE´S HAVING A SMOKE ****  
****AND SHE´S TAKING THE DRAG ****  
**

Tal vez cuando lleguen se acuesten en la cama y el la comience a manosear solo con pensarlo me hace sentir enfermo, muy mal, no quiero que la toque, pero lo hará la besara, entrara y saldrá de ella cuantas veces quiera para luego pagar, no lo aguanto, debo estar volviéndome loco todo esta dentro de mi imaginación, mi cabeza, pero no lo puedo sacar ella debe estar tocando su pecho, pesando sus labios y dejarse manejar como una muñeca de trapo.

**  
****NOW THEY´RE GOING TO BED ****  
****AND MY STOMACH IS SICK ****  
****a href" a - Traducidas al español» /a ****  
****AND IT´S ALL IN MY HEAD ****  
****BUT SHE´S TOUCHING HIS CHEST NOW ****  
**

El debe estar felizmente extasiado pasando sus sucias manos por el cuerpo de ese ángel, por sus piernas sacándole el vestido, ella simplemente tal vez ni me recuerda, solo lo puedo imaginar aquí yo soltando mis penas en un bar. Mientras ella, ella vende su cuerpo a un desconocido, no aguanto lo que estoy sintiendo me siento furioso, traicionado y también. Me siento…

**HE TAKES OFF HER DRESS NOW ****  
****LETTING ME GO ****  
****I JUST CAN´T LOOK ****  
****IT´S KILLING ME ****  
****AND TAKING CONTROL ****  
**

Celoso ,si así es como me siento , tengo ganas de matar a cada uno de estos bastardas , todos tocaron a ese ángel , ella debió ser mía sino fuera por que me fui hubiera sido el primero , tiro la botella al suelo furioso , las personas me voltean a ver y no me importa no puedo contener la furia que tengo, lo mejor será salir antes de que manden a buscar a seguridad es mejor salir con mi orgullo en alto y con mi corazón roto que sin orgullo sin corazón y sin alma .

**JEALOUSY ****  
****TURNING SAINTS INTO THE SEA ****  
****TURNING THROUGH SICK LULLABY ****  
****JOKING ON YOUR ALIBI **

Tal vez este es el precio que pago por haberme ido con orochimaru y dejarla sola hace años eso es lo que pienso, solo estoy saliendo por la gran puerta principal cuando veo que la joven que esperaba pasa a mi lado con Mirada triste, me volteo al ver su estilizada figura parar en la puerta y voltearse hacia mi, se acerca, se acerca por que a mi me deben pasar estas cosas, la veo abrir sus ojos sobresaltados al ver mi rostro.

**BUT IT´S JUST THE PRICE I PAY ****  
****DESTINY IS CALLING ME ****  
****OPEN UP MY EAGER EYES **

Hinata: sas…sasuke? (pregunto, sus ojos resplandecían un poco otra vez)

Sasuke: hinata (ella toma mi rostro y me besa en los labios como lo hizo hace años, ya extrañaba su beso y la dulce caricia de su mano en mi rostro, la tomo de la cintura y la llevo hasta mi casa entre besos, por suerte la calle estaba vacia, como no lo estaría a las doce de la noche, al llegar la beso apasionadamente y la llevo a mi habitación)

Hinata: te extrañe sasuke (le susurro en su oído a sasuke) por que me dejaste?

Sasuke: (sonrió al oír su tono entre inocente y apasionado) eso ya no importa te quería decir que te amo.

Hinata: yo también sasuke-kun (dijo abrazándolo)

**Fin del fin para ,los inocentes. Comienzo del lemmon.**

Sasuke: (aprovecho el abrazo para desatar su vestido y quitárselo poco a poco entre los besos tibios que iba dejando den el cuello de la joven)

Hinata: mmmm sasuke. (Aprisiono al chico entre sus piernas)

Sasuke: te quiero tener para mí… (Le gimió en tono sensual en su oído) serás solo mía desde hoy (le dijo con vos carrasposa)

Hinata: (bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón e sasuke y lo desabrocho logrando quitárselo, seguido de su camisa, apoyo una pierna a cada costado del chico y tomo el control comenzando a besar sus pectorales lamerlos y pasar sus dedos por cada uno de sus músculos bien marcados en el tórax) mmmm sasuke!!! (gimió al sentir la mano del joven tocar su intimidad mientras se colaba entre sus pantaletas)

Sasuke: (se canso y las rompió, no quería nada que le impidiera estar con su hinata, luego rompió su brassier y comenzó a lamer sus pechos mientras oía los dulces gemidos provenir de la boca de la joven para luego meter sus dedos en el interior de la chica mientras le dejaba un camino de besos a la chica desde el cuelo hasta su ombligo y seguir avanzando mas abajo hasta llegar a su intimidad y meter su lengua en su interior sintiendo su sabor)

Hinata: mmmm sasuke (se agarraba de la cama fuertemente debido al placer, gimió y gimió para luego acariciar los pelos del cabello de sasuke que se veían mientras movía su lengua en sus adentros haciéndola llegar al orgasmo) es mi turno sasuke (le dijo entrecortadamente para volver a tomar el control y quitarle el bóxer, quedo impresionada nunca había visto algo tan grande por lo menos no un miembro tan grande y erecto como ese no)

Sasuke: hina…ta. (gimió seguido de un gruñido al sentir la boca de hinata envolverse en su miembro , su respiración caliente chocarle a su excitación y metérselo en la boca una y otra vez cada vez mas rápido )Hinata…mmm (gimió antes de llegar al orgasmo en su boca)

Hinata: mmmm sasuke (gimió de placer después de tragarse su deliciosa y salada sustancia)

Sasuke : (no aguantó mas y se metió en ella , poco a poco comenzó a moverse un poco y luego cada vez le daba envestidas mas y mas fuertes mientras ella se agarraba a la cabecera de la cama buscando agarrarse de algo debido a la gran cantidad de pasión y placer que desataba el uchiha .) aaaaahhhhhhhh hinata ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Grito su nombre al depositar su semilla en ella mientras ella también gritó el suyo al sentirlo desparramarse en su interior)

Hinata: mmm sasuke te amo… (Lo abrazo quedando dormida)

Sasuke: desde hoy serás solo mía (se durmió mientras veía el rostro de hinata, su gallaza pegársele a la piel por el sudor, sus labios extremadamente rojos y sus mejillas de igual color que sus labios.)

**CAUSE I´M MR. BRIGHTSIDE**

* * *

La canción que publique e este fic es when you were young de the killers

**Los adoro a todos dejen sus reviews gracias!!!! **


End file.
